


Halloween Prompt 35: "I thought I saw...nevermind."

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Canada x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt request.





	Halloween Prompt 35: "I thought I saw...nevermind."

Her face looks like she constantly judges me. I can talk to her casually, though. I even consider her as a good friend. But I never see her smile. At least not any smile for me.  
Alfred's game sets many of our friends' halloween spirit. I am going as a vampire. Well, that's what I picked from his pair-costume draw lots.  
Her long black dress makes her stand out. I don't know why, even though it is understandably the most common color for this event. But maybe it's because she is going as a vampire, too. So, Y/N is my partner, eh? I walk towards her.  
"Hello, Y/N! I see we're both vampires tonight, eh?"  
She stares at me. And I don't know what to do. Do I look so bad? Is she judging me even tonight? I don't know what to do. Will it be rude if I stare back?  
"Your face is red. Vampires don't blush." She tells me before she slowly walks away.  
I can feel my panic and embarrassment on my cheeks. I look at her. "I thought I saw...nevermind." I'm not sure if she is actually smiling, but should I tell Y/N her face is red, too?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request.


End file.
